


all progress depends on the unreasonable squid kid

by kiwigreen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, M/M, not edited. lmao, theres a vague idea but........, this is super self indulgent garbage you can read if you want ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigreen/pseuds/kiwigreen
Summary: This is probably actually going to go somewhere but who knows





	all progress depends on the unreasonable squid kid

It's certainly a new low to add to his list, Four thinks to himself, settling and resettling his head on the porcelain of the shower basin. But at least the floor is smooth, and almost soft, or at least softer than other hard materials. When he lifts his cheek, he feels the water it rests on recede, working against gravity to stay with his skin before dropping back. His limbs and chest feel hot pressed up against the wet surface of the shower. He would move, get up before his skin breaks and the ink bleeds out, but he's completely, utterly exhausted. 

He shifts, letting out a puff of air as he moves to his side, and then his back, announced by the muffled, wet slap of his shoulders hitting the floor.

The concentration required to pull his thoughts together, with his head pounding and his stomach empty but sickeningly full, is a bit too much for Four to muster. He's ill but content in it. Here, lying down in the basin, with the fan whirring above, he can find a little reprieve from his exhaustion. His head lolls from side to side, feeling the pressure on his skull and hair on the left, then right, then right on the center. Finally giving in, he slides an arm up behind his head, and he rests without fidgeting for some time. His mind is lead-heavy, but blissfully empty.

He feels much better than he did in the morning, and definitely that night as well. But the weight of his exhaustion through the day, as well as how little he's eaten and the work he knows he needs to do later feels as if it were pushing him down. So he lays there, eyes fixed unblinking on the ceiling. As the moisture on the top half of his body dries away, the warm, uncomfortable sensation on his back becomes grating. Little pinpricks of pain pop up one by one. He lifts his back up to relieve it a little, but at that point he's got enough momentum to prop himself up on his arms, turn, and finally get up. To his surprise, the headache immediately dissipates.

After drying himself off and finding something to wear, Four makes his way over to his parents’ living room and settles himself on the couch. He grabs his phone from the coffee table, blowing on his fingers to ease the runniness before he turns it on. A text from Aster, his roommate, about her having left her key at their apartment. He quickly writes back, promising once he gets back he’ll stay and wait for her to return. There’s nothing to do after texting her. He rests the phone against his chest, bouncing his leg. He checks his phone, turns it back off, checks it again and turns it off once again. Boredom picks at him until he finally swings his legs over the couch, sitting up. A quick search finds him a notepad and pen, with which he leaves a note about leaving to head back home.


End file.
